Do You See Me?
by pandagrl
Summary: Romano and Canada both feel ignored and unneeded by the other nations. But after one fateful afternoon they become close friends and learn to depend on each other. But, how will France and Spain deal with this? And what's that picture have to do with it? No the is not CanadaxS.Italy.. its Spamano and Franada! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**yeah, im strtin a third story! hopefully it wont be that long, i only want it to be at most 5 chapters, but only time will tell. anyway,s enjoy.**

Romano hated coming to these stupid world meetings; they were loud, and all everyone did was argue. _Why the fuck do we have these anyways? Why the fuck did I even come?_ Then he remembered, his brother, Italy, had begged him to come to 'keep him company'. _Bullshit, _Romano glanced at his brother who was practically sitting on Germany's lap. _Damn potato bastard._ He sighed and looked for the one person who always made him feel better (though he would never admit that).

He found Spain in a deep conversation with France and Prussia. _Of course he would ignore me, everyone else does._ Romano sighed and started looking around when a strange curl caught his eye. He followed the curl to see a soft round, slightly pale face with huge purple eyes. _Isn't that the hamburger bastard's brother… Canada. _He looked troubled, but otherwise seemed fine. He was sitting next to America, being completely overlooked by his brother and England who were practically going at each other's throats. _Christ, it's obvious they want each other; even I can see that._ Suddenly, Canada stood up and ran out of the room._ What the hell was that about?_ He looked around to see if anyone had noticed; no one had. He got up and headed for the door.

"Ve~ _fratello_, where are you going?" Italy asked. At the sound of his brother's voice, Romano felt the familiar wave of resentment wash through him.

"Take a piss. Is that a problem?" he asked harshly, he instantly felt guilty. Italy flinched back a little, but smiled, "Okay, just don't get lost!" Romano left the minute the sentence was out of his mouth. _Damnit! Why do I always do this?_ Of course, Romano _knew_ why he did this; it was because he was jealous. Jealous of Italy, or atleast, how Italy was. Italy had always been better than him at everything, whether it was cooking, painting, or just doing plain chores, Romano was hardly useful. Who needed him when they had his perfect brother? Sure, he loved Italy, but sometimes he wondered why he was even created. _I am just the lower half anyways._

One of the perks of having the damn meetings in his country is that he could just walk home and not have to deal with the idiots in the meeting; they only needed one Italy, after all. He sighed and went out into the garden that was just outside the building. If he had to admit one thing about his country, it's that it had beautiful gardens. It had rained the night before and a beautiful dew had settled on the flowers, making it look like diamonds grew on the flowers. Romano took a couple of steps only to be tripped by something large.

"What the fuck?!" he looked back to see a mid-sized dirty polar bear lying on the ground, sleeping. _Doesn't that Canada country carry this around?_ Romano got up and grabbed the polar bear.

"Kumajiro!" a soft voice whispered behind Romano. He could barely hear it, but he turned around anyways to see the Canadian nation running up to him. He stopped and breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath.

"You're that hamburger bastard's brother, Canada right?" Canada looked up, surprised. Romano shifted a little under his gaze.

"What?!"

Canada smiled, "No one's ever remembered my name, except now that is. Thank you." Romano blushed a little when he saw the sincere look in Canada's purple eyes.

"Whatever, here's your bear." He shoved the sleeping animal into Canada's arms and turned around to head back.

Thank you again Romano!" Canada called. Romano stopped and looked back. Then he noticed how dirty Canada's suit was.

"You should go home and go to your hotel and get cleaned up." He said. Canada looked down at himself, embarrassed.

"I fell a couple times looking for Kumajiro," he looked up, "You look no better." Canada commented. Now it was Romano's turn to look down and feel embarrassed.

"Damnit, it's your stupid bears fault! I tripped over him when I came out here." Romano complained. Canada looked down.

"I-I'm sorry. I-if you want, I-'ll t-take care of the dry cleaning bill for y-you." Romano's anger quickly melted when he saw the heartbroken expression on Canada's face.

He sighed, "Come, my house isn't that far, we can get cleaned up there." Canada looked up at him and smiled shyly.

"Okay, thank you again Romano."

"Romano scoffed, "Whatever, you're still taking care of the bill though."

Canada nodded, "Alright."

* * *

Once they got to the house, Romano went straight to his room and came back with some clothing.

"Here, this should fit you, there's a bathroom down the hall and towels in the closet, you can shower if you like."

Canada nodded, "I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble Romano."

"It's fine, just go get cleaned up already." Canada nodded again and left. Romano took the chance to take his a shower in the bathroom connected to his room. Being a nation (or atleast the lower half of a nation) had its perks, one being having multiple bathrooms. He got out of the shower and put on some worn out jeans and a simple green t-shirt. His stomach growled. _Wonder if there's any leftover pasta._ He walked into the kitchen and looked in the fridge. _Yes,_ he grabbed the covered pot and put it on the stove. Just the he heard the pitter pater of feet approaching the kitchen. He turned around to find Canada bare foot with still soaking hair standing by the entrance of the kitchen.

"Thank you, again, for letting my use your shower and lending me some clothes."

Romano rolled his eyes, "Is that all you know how to say? 'Thank you'?" Canada flushed.

"Sorry, I haven't really talked to people in a long time." Romano was about to say something when he heard a stomach growl. He stared at Canada who seemed to be getting even redder by the minute. _He looks like a tomato. Gah, I'm starting to sound like that stupid tomato bastard!_

"You hungry?" he asked the blushing blond.

"O-oh n-no I-I don't want to i-impose anymore than I a-already a-"

"Sit." Romano ordered and Canada listened like an obedient dog. He watched as Romano spooned pasta into two bowls.

"Go ahead." Canada cautiously took a bite and chewed.

He smiled, "This is delicious."

Romano blushed a little, "_Grazie_." He mumbled around a fork full of pasta.

"Did you make this?" Canada asked.

"Y-yes."

Canada smiled wider, "This is delicious."

Romano shook his head, "It's nowhere as good as _mio fratello's_."

Canada shrugged, but continued to smile, "It's better than America's food, _that's_ for sure."

Romano laughed a little, "I think everything tastes better than that stupid hamburger bastard's food."

Canada laughed as well, "Yeah, right. Hey, maybe I can make you pancakes to repay you for letting me try your pasta?"

Romano shrugged, "Sure, just don't forget to pay my dry cleaning bill."

"Great." Canada said. They sent the remainder of their meal just talking about food and the other nation's personalities. _I've never been this relaxed before, not even with Spain, _Romano thought, surprised.

* * *

**i think i nailed Canada, but Romano might be a little ooc :/**

**anyways, please review and if you'd like give me some suggestions. thank you!**

**Till next time~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry, I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter =_="**

**Anyways I don't own Hetalia or the song in this chapter.**

* * *

Canada was happy, something he hadn't been in a long time. Romano was a really nice guy, once you got to know him; he wasn't as mean as everyone thought him to be. Canada knew the only reason he was that way was because he felt lonely. He knew Romano felt the same way he did, and in turn, Romano acknowledged the feeling in Canada as well. They were hardly recognized, always in the shadow of their better brothers. He was glad he had lost Kumajiro or he never would have made a friend. _Friend, _Canada laughed, he never thought he would think that word. No one ever bothered to remember his name, let alone want to be his friend. But Romano had seen him, even called him by his actual name, and for that he was glad. _Romano always cusses and he gets angry easily, but he's fun to hang out with. _He was surprised at how much they had in common (especially regarding their opinions on other countries) they both were actually very athletic (Romano in soccer and Canada in hockey).

But now, it was time for another damn world meeting where he would either be completely ignored or mistook for America. Of course, he still talked to Romano; they had exchanged numbers before Canada left his house (and yes, Canada _did_ pay the dry cleaning bill). Canada was always one of the first ones to arrive at the meetings, he didn't even know why he bothered. Romano would probably not come to the meeting since they had Italy here. _It's not like anyone, but Romano, is going to see me. America doesn't even talk to me unless he needs something. _Canada scoffed, _some brother._ He watched quietly as the other nations shuffled in, sometimes in groups. The last to arrive were Germany, Japan, Italy, and, surprisingly, Romano. Canada's mood picked up when he saw his only friend step into the room. Romano seemed to be searching for someone, and once he caught Canada's eye, he nodded. Canada smiled in return. _He was actually looking for me; that's nice._ He watched Romano sit in his usual seat between Italy and Spain and quickly took out his phone. England shuffled some papers and spoke.

"Alright, let us begin this meeting wi-" he was cut off by a phone going off.

_The Brits have got the monarchy_

_The U.S. has the money_

_But I know you wanna be-_

The ringtone was cut short by Canada, he quickly put it on vibrate; everyone looked around trying to figure out who's phone it was. Romano raised an eyebrow at Canada, who was blushing heavily.

England cleared his throat, "As I was saying…" Canada read to the message, a little angry and embarrassed.

**R: hey**

**C: WTM?! That's why u txted me to say hi?!**

He sent the message and glared at Romano until he received it. Romano just read the message and rolled his eyes. He'd gotten used to Canada's strange twists to text messages.

**R: how the fuck was I supposed to know you had your phone on volume?**

He sent the messaged and continued his staring (glaring) contest with Canada.

**C: oh maple, nevermind.**

**R: So u think this meeting gonna go to hell?**

**C: it's pretty obvious; even u could tell what's gonna happen and you're as dense as a maple tree**

Romano glared playfully at Canada and sent his next message.

* * *

Spain watched his (as he thought of him) Romano glare at an empty chair across the room. _Is my Roma going insane?_ He continued to watch Romano who was texting non-stop on his phone. _Who is he texting?_ Spain felt a wave of jealousy rush through him.

"Alright everyone, time for a lunch break." England said; he walked out the door with America following close behind him. Italy and Germany went off on their own, probably to make out or something, which left Romano by himself._ Maybe he'll want to eat some tomatoes with me._ He smiled at the thought and was about to call Romano when he saw him get up from his chair and rush out the room. _Where's he going?_ Spain tried to follow him but by the time he got to the hallway, Romano was long gone. Spain pouted and sighed. _Guess I'll just go eat with France or something._

* * *

Romano walked into a different room a little ways away from the conference room. Canada looked up and smiled.

"Hi." He said. Romano nodded his greeting, like earlier, and sat down; they took out their lunches and started eating.

"Why did you come to the meeting? I thought you didn't like them." Canada asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

Romano shrugged, "I didn't want you to suffer alone, I guess. Why do you come to these things anyways if you're never noticed?" Canada shrugged as well.

"Dunno, I've always come to these, it's a habit I guess." Romano gave him a look. He knew when Canada was holding something back, it wasn't that hard to tell.

Canada sighed, "W-well I guess it's because I like coming to these meetings." Romano gave him another incredulous look. Canada blushed but continued, :I-I don't like being ignored, but it's nice to be able to watch everyone bicker, almost like we're a family." Romano contemplated this for a few minutes.

"These meetings still suck; who wants to be stuck in a room full of loud mouthed bastards?" Canada laughed at his statement.

"Come on, the breaks almost over, we have to head back to the meeting." He said. Romano sighed and got up with a not to happy expression. Canada laughed again; it there was one thing his friend could be (besides angry), it was be funny. Romano blushed a little and continued ahead occasionally mumbling something about a 'maple bastard.' They walked into the room to find almost everyone there. Then Romano noticed his seat had been taken by no other than Belgium. Don't get him wrong, he liked Belgium (atleast as much as he could like someone), but she was sitting next to Spain and didn't look like she was moving anytime soon. Romano felt his temper rising, when he felt a hand on his arm; he turned to see Canada looking at him with a knowing look.

"C'mon, you can sit next to me." Romano let himself be lead to the other side of the room and promptly sat down next to Canada, glaring at the table.

* * *

What the two friends didn't notice was France staring at them with a sour expression. _Why is mon petit Canada walking with Romano?_ He watched as Canada placed his hand on Romano and led him to where he had been sitting earlier. _And why is he sitting with mon lapin?_ He glanced at Spain to see him talking to Belgium, but he seemed to be having a hard time concentrating, repeatedly glancing in Romano's way. France sighed, _that idiot, he really is hopeless in the matters of l'amour. _Of course, France wasn't one to talk. I mean, sure, he was the country of love, and he was great at helping _others_, but as for himself, not so much….

For years France had been trying to think of a way to talk to Canada, but everything he thought of was a little…unorthodox. He sighed again and glanced at the duo again to find a blushing Romano and Canada covering his mouth with a delicate hand, trying to muffle what looked like laughter. A surge of envy ran through France. _He made Canada laugh! How can he talk so easily with him?_

"CHIGI!" Romano yelled, jumping from his chair and running out the room with a red face. _What was that about?_ France wondered. He turned to Canada, who had an unreadable expression on his face, almost like understanding, but with another emotion France could not name. _What did he do to Canada?_ Before he could do anything, Canada stood up and left the room.

Romano stomped out of the conference room and into the hallway, trying not to think about what had just happened. He somehow made it outside and laid on a bench, trying to clear his mind. He sighed and took out his phone to look over the messages that caused his outburst a few moments ago.

**C: you're staring at him.**

**R: who?**

**C: Spain**

Romano blushed; he hadn't realized he had looked up until Canada pointed it out.

**R: I was not staring at that tomato bastard!**

Canada hadn't looked fooled at all.

**C: you're in love with him, aren't you?**

The last message was what drove Romano to shout and leave the room. But on his way out, he saw the worried expression on Spain's face. _Dio, I don't want that bastard to know._ He swung his arm over his eyes and just laid there for a while longer.

"R-romano?" a quiet voice asked. Said person looked up to see an apologetic Canada looking down at his feet, unwilling to meet his eyes. "I-I'm sorry, i-I didn't mean to m-make y-you angry." Tears had started to form at the edge of Canada's eyes, fearing that he might lose his only friend.

Romano sighed and sat up he motioned for Canada to sit and, after a moment's hesitation, he did. "It's fine; I just never expected anyone to find out, is all."

"So you're in love with Spain?" Canada asked quietly. Romano was too embarrassed to say anything, so he just nodded. "I'm in love with France." Romano looked at him, the Canadian just kept looking down, his face heating up like Mexico in the middle of summer. "I-I think i-it's only fair that I tell you who I'm in love with s-sine I accidentally found out." Romano continued to look at him when he suddenly chuckled. Canada looked up, startled at his reaction.

"We're pretty fucked up aren't we?" Romano asked amusedly.

Canada laughed, "Yeah, I guess we are." They stayed silent for a few minutes. "Hey, I still owe how aboot you stay at my house? No one ever really comes over to my house, so no one would come looking for you." Romano thought for a moment.

"Sure."

Canada smiled, "great, but you'll need to get warm clothes, something meant for a hard winter." Romano nodded.

"Alright." Romano checked his watch to see that the meeting had long since been over. "We could go now, Feli's probably over at that potato bastard's house." Canada nodded; they stood and started the walk to the home Romano shared with his brother.

* * *

**So, that's chapter 2. Now… I HAVE A CHALLENGE FOR YOU!**

**In one of the messages I put 'wtm,' I'm sure most of you have guess it by now, but wait there's more. There's also the matter of Canada's ringtone. If you can guess what I meant in the message **_**and**_** the name in my song, I'll mention you in my next chapter. You don't have to do this if you don't want you, but please, NO cheating. I'll give you all a week; the next chapter will be posted next Wednesday. Well..**

**Till next time~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3 :D and as I promised, here are the lucky guessers (in the order that they guessed). and to all those that almost got it right i will give credit cuz i love you all! :D**

**Sweetliitledevil85**

**thedeadone28**

**PurpleMouseForGomez (you're comment was really deep, thank you for the review)**

**lucky999 (yes, you did totes have it ;p)**

**Roxanna123**

**Thank you for taking the time to read and review my story, I'm honored.**

**P.S. thank you to kiwi and a random penguin, i'm really happy that a person from one of my favorite characters' country likes my story, so this chapters for you!**

* * *

Romano stepped into his house and quickly made his way upstairs to his room. He ransacked his closet, looking for appropriate clothes. _Canada's told me about his country, hopefully I have the right clothes and I don't freeze my ass off._ He finally found his winter clothes and quickly packed them away with a few other things. Once he deemed himself ready, he went downstairs. _I better leave a note before that idiota Feli gets worried._ He went into the livingroom and then practically ran back out. There, sitting on the couch was Feli and Germany.

Kissing.

The northern Italian was the first to notice his brother. He quickly broke away and started to panic.

"_Fratello__, ero__-__prego __lasciatemi spiegare__, in Germania __e io eravamo__soli__-__"_ Romano was out the door before he could say anymore. Canada, who had been waiting outside, saw his troubled expression.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, concern lacing his voice. Romano shook his head and glared.

"No, let's go."

* * *

They made the long descent to Canada's home and country. As the plane settled, Canada pulled out a wrapped gift for Romano. He waited until they had gotten their bags to speak.

"I-I m-made t-this i-incase y-you g-got c-cold." Romano took the package and unwrapped it. It was a long scarf that had a pattern of the Italian flag. He looked it over and found some words sown in, in his language no less.

_grazie,__sarò sempre__tuo amico__, __non importa quale__  
__Canada_

Romano blushed and did something he never thought he'd do; he pulled Canada into a hug and tried to hide the tears of happiness threatenng to spill. Canada froze for a moment before he wrapped his arms around Romano as well.

"_Grazie._" Romano said and pulled away, his face still red; Canada smiled.

"You should probably put it on before we leave the airport." Romano nodded and wrapped the scarf around his neck. _It's so warm. I cant believe canada would do something like this for __**me.**_But the minute he stepped out the airport, his mood changed considerably.

"Why the fuck is it so fucking cold?! I'm fucking freezing my fucking ass off!" Canada's sweat dropped and he laughed nervously.

" Well, this is one of the bad days, but it'll get warmer, i promise. Come on, it's warm in the car." Romano practically ran for the car and jumped in as fast as he could. He'd only been out there for a few minutes, but that was long enough for his teeth to chatter. Sure, it was cold in Italy, during the winter, but this cold was different. He didnt know how, but it was. Canada climbed in next to him and signaled the driver to go.

"It's a litttle late for pancakes, let's just relax and tomorrow morning I'll make you some." Romano nodded, his eyes already drooping. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

Canada felt a weight on him and he turned to find his friend leaning against him with his eyes closed. _He must've fallen asleep._ Canada thought and smiled. They arrived at his house and Canada carried his friend into a guest bedroom. He placed him on the bed and smiled.

"Thank you, for being my friend Romano." He whispered and silently walked out the room, missing the small smile that spread across his sleeping companion's face.

The next morning, Romano awoke on a soft bed with his clothes still on. _I must've fallen asleep._ He got up and walked out the room, where he met the most delicious smell he could imagine._ What is that?_ He followed the smell into the kitchen to find a tall man with a ponytail standing by the stove. _Who's that?_ The man turned and spotted Romano. Recognotion shot through Romano; the man was Canada.

"Bonjour Romano." Canada greeted.

"Ciao."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes."

Canada smiled, "Sit down, breakfast is ready." Romano complied and Canada place a plate with four pancakes staked on. Canada quickly doused them with maple syrup and gave Romano a fork. Romano cut a piece of the pancake and ate it. It was one of the best things he had ever tasted and it probably showed in his face because when he looked Canada, he was smiling widely.

"This is delicious." Romano complimented.

Canada flushed, happy that he finally got to share his food with someone (other than Kumajiro), "T-thank you." He then sat down and started on his own stack of pancakes.

"You have a ponytail." Romano said.

Canada blushed again, "O-oh, yeah; I usually put my hair up so that it doesnt get on the way of my cooking." His hand made it's way to his hair to untie it.

"Leave it, you look nice that way." Romano spoke again. Canada seemed to grow redder by the minute, but let his hand fall back down.

"So what do you want to do today?" Canada asked Romano, who in turn shrugged.

"I dont know, it's your damn country." Canada laughed.

"Have you ever been to a hockey game?" he asked; Romano shook his head. "I'm going to be playing in one today if you'd like to go." Romano nodded. "Great, we'll start getting ready after breakfast."

* * *

Soon, they were done and had headed out. Canada was wearing am over sized jersey with a maple leaf on it, while Romano put on a long coat and his (new) favorite scarf. They arrived at the rink a few minutes later and Romano went to sit in one of those awful uncomfortable chairs, waiting for the game to start. _I wonder what they do in this game._ He didn't have much time to ponder when the players came out. Among them, Canada was shoving and playing around with the other players. He spotted Romano and smiled, Romano nodded. The buzzer sounded and hell might as well have broken loose. Players were being shoved against walls and blood spilled ocasionally.

Romano stared in awe as his quiet, shy, innocent friend, chucked a man's head against the plexi-glass, giving him a nosebleed. _Damn, i'm really glad Canada's my friend._ He watched with amusement as the game progressed.

Finally the game ended and Canada came out with inly a few bruises, unlike the men who tried to take him on. He met up with romano outside of the rink.

"So what did you think?" he asked.

"I think... I'm never getting on your bad side. Ever." Canada breathed a sigh of relief and laughed.

"Come on, I'll take you to lunch." They ended up going to a small french style resturant near the center of town. It was a slow day, so there werent that many people around. Canada ordered for them like a pro and soon, they were done with their meal and just chatting.

"So, you come here often?" Romano asked, then chuckled at how stupid that sounded.

Canada laughed as well, "Yeah, it reminds me of when France used to take care of me. He would always cook the most amazing French dishes." He smiled fondly at the memories.

"You country seems to be very influenced by th-"

"Matthew!" a girl shouted, interupting what Romano was about to say. They both turned to see a girl with a cocoa complexion, long brown hair in a ponytail, wearing a sweater dress that went up to her knees with white tights underneath. For some odd reason, this girl reminded Romano of Hungary.

"Hello Ai, it's been a while." Canada greeted and gestured to Romano, "This is my friend..."

"Lovino, Lovino Vargas." Romano said quickly. He and the other nations had to keep who they were secret; they didnt want to be bombareded by the press or anything.

Ailana smiled, "it's nice to met you; I'm Ailana, I work for Matt."

"Work for him?"

"Yeah, Ai's my maid." Canada said. Romano nodded in understanding.

"Hey, there's a new club just across the border, you should come." Ailana said with an excited tone. Canada glanced at Romano who just shrugged.

"Sure, i guess."

Ailana smiled, "Great and i get to pick out your outfits!" she declared. An evil glint appeared in her eyes, making Romano and Canada inch away from the impending doom. _What have we done?_ They thought as Ailana dragged them out of the resturant.

* * *

**Here are the translations (and please forgive me if i made mistakes, i don't know Italian and used google translate).**

_Fratello__, ero__-__prego __lasciatemi spiegare__, in Germania __e io eravamo__soli__-_brother, I was-please let me explain, germany and i were just-

_grazie,__sarò sempre__tuo amico__, __non importa quale- Canada-_ thank you, I'll always be you friend, no matter what -Canada

**Oh, and about the whole 'club across the border' thing, i wanted to make this close to America for a reason. Don't worry you'll all find out soon enough.**

**till next time~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! \(^o^)/ here's chapter 4!**

* * *

Romano and Canada were right to be afraid. _Dio mio, what the hell am I wearing?_ Romano glared at himself in the mirror. He was wearing dark green short (and I mean _short_) shorts that barely covered his ass, connected to red suspenders over a tight white shirt. He looked down to see a pair of red and green high-tops placed on his feet. _God, I know I'm gay, but this is going over the fucking edge._ Of course, it's not like he could _do_ anything about it; Ailana would kill him if he did.

He heard a squeal from behind. "You look so cute!" Ailana cried, clapping her hands together. Romano turned her glare to her.

"I am not cute!" she laughed. They both turned when they heard an awkward laugh and saw Canada standing by the door, blushing furiously. He was wearing skin tight white jeans (**not**the see through type) that looked painted on and very uncomfortable and a red muscle shirt, topped off with a nice fitting black blazer and red converse. Canada looked up and blushed harder.

"Y-you l-look n-nice Romano." He commented. Romano blushed along with him.

"So do you." He shook his head and smiled slightly.

"See Canada? I told you you guys would look great!" Romano's head snapped her direction in a confused glance.

"What?" Ailana laughed. Romano stared at her until she realized what she had said.

"Oops, did I forget to mention I was a country?"

Romano scrunched up his eyebrows, "Was?"

"Yup," Ailana stood up straighter, "I am the ex-nation on Hawaii!"

"Yeah, I met her a little while after she became a part of America." Canada added helpfully.

"Yup, Mattie and I have been friends for years." Ailana said as she looked through her bag. "Now, we only need one more thing and we can go." She pulled out a small black tube and turned to Romano. Romano's eyes widened in recognition.

"NO!" he protested but Ailana just inched closer and Romano started stepping back. "No, don't even think about it you stupid _bastarda_!"

* * *

A couple hours later….

Romano slouched in the backseat of Canada's car, cursing in Italian. He couldn't believe Ailana made him wear eyeliner. _I'm a __**man**__ for fuck's sake!_ Canada shot him an apologetic smile and looked back at the road. They finally stopped in front of a dark building.

"This is it?" Canada asked warily. Ailana nodded and they got off the car. They walked into the building and both men froze in shock. On the outside it seemed like a normal building, but on the _inside_….

"THIS IS A FUCKING GAY BAR!" Romano yelled, realizing where he was. Canada looked at him in alarm and Ailana just laughed, confirming his fears. There was glitter _everywhere_; strobe lights illuminated the sparkly disco ball hanging high in the ceiling as some up-beat techno music played.

"Why the fuck would you bring us here?!" he yelled again.

She shrugged and dragged them to the bar. "Just relax and have fun already." She ordered herself a drink and disappeared into the crowd. She looked back at them, hoping they wouldn't figure out the _real_ reason she brought them here.

"Fuck." Romano said and sat on a rainbow colored stool. He ordered a cup of wine and sighed. Canada sat down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize Ailana would bring us _here_…" Canada apologized.

"It's alright Matteo." Canada looked at him.

"W-what did you call me?" Romano flushed.

"Stupid maple bastard, it's not like I can call you the other name here. Besides I like calling you Matteo." Romano was flushed even more by the end of his mini-rant.

Canada smiled, "Alright Lovi." Romano groaned at the stupid nickname. Only two people called him that and even that seemed like too much.

"Oi,_ bastardo_ don't call me that." Canada, for the first time since becoming friends with Romano, smirked.

"Lovino's too long, so I'm calling you Lovi." Romano rolled his eyes and smiled. _He is my best friend, why not?_

"Fine Mattie." They both laughed good-naturally and went back to drinking.

As the night progressed, Romano continued drinking more and more, getting drunker and more open by the hour.

"Why-hic- am I such a bastard? Why can't I be like my –hic- stupid _fratello_?" He whined with his head on the bar.

"Atleast your brother doesn't have a d stupid hero complex." Canada said, watching his friend in amusement. _Romano is more open when he's drunk._

"Pfft, th-that's true –hic- your brother's a weirdo." Romano giggled (yes, _giggled_). He was reaching for his half empty drink when Canada pushed it out of reach. "Oi, maple bastard, that's my drink. Give it –hic- back." He tried reaching for it, but Canada just picked it up and held it above his head. Romano tried to reach it, but stumbled and fell against Canada's chest. Canada was surprised to hear a soft sob come from his intoxicated companion.

"Are you okay Lovi?"

"Am I unlovable?" Romano asked sadly and looked up with tears in his eyes.

"W-what? No, of course not." Canada said, trying to be reassuring. Romano laughed sadly.

"Don't lie to me. I'm useless and everyone thinks so. Even Spain," he laughed again, "you know he tried to trade me for Feli once? He went to Austria begging for a switch, but in the end, he was stuck with me. Everyone hates me." Romano sniffed and suddenly felt something cold on his head. He spurted as the alcohol was dumped on him and Canada. He glared and was about to start shouting when he saw Canada's face.

Canada had his hand turned upside down from when he dumped the wine, his knuckles white from holding the glass tightly. He had angry tears in his eyes and a stone cold gaze on Romano.

"Don't...ever…..say that again. Do you understand me?" he put down the cup and pulled Romano into a hug. "You're not useless! You're my best friend and I don't want you to feel this way anymore, understand?!" he pulled back a couple of inches to look into Romano's eyes. "You're not unloved. You're brother loves you and I do too, as my best friend. So, j-just cheer up, o-okay?" Romano stared at him and knew he was right. He may have been drunk, but he made sure he would remember this. He gave Canada a warm smile and nodded.

"Grazie, Matteo." Canada smiled and hugged him again. Romano hugged back, neither of them noticing the flashes coming from a certain ex-country's phone.

* * *

**Uh-oh…shit's gonna go down soon. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter (I especially liked describing their outfits, even if I wasn't that good at it). well,**

**Till next time~**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sooooo sorry, please forgive me! I've had killer writer's block and I couldn't think of anything.**

**but anyways, I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Romano woke up with a splitting headache and a dry mouth. He opened an eye only to close it just as quickly. He seemed to be staring straight into the sun, even with his eyes closed.

"Wake up!" Ailana yelled, causing Romano to flinch in pain. He groaned and opened his eyes again to find himself lying next to Canada, who also seemed to be having a hard time.

"Maple." He murmured and slowly sat up. His hair was sticking all over the place, his blond curl stuck up. Romano would have laughed if his head didn't feel like it was splitting open.

"Get up! You have a world meeting today!" Ailana said in the same volume.

"What the fuck are you talking about? We just had a meeting like yesterday." Romano glared at her, hoping she'd let him go back to sleep.

"Nope," Ailana said, popping the 'p', "Mattie's boss called and said America called an emergency meeting in D.C."

Canada groaned in irritation, "It's probably aboot some stupid robot hero crap."

"You better leave now or you'll be late." She said simply.

"Fuck that, I'm not going." Romano declared as he turned over and closed his eyes again. He felt the bed dip from the weight of someone sitting down; a shadow loomed over his face. _The fuck is-_

"GET YOUR ASS UP BEFORE I GET A BUCKET OF COLD WATER!" Ailana yelled into his ear, causing the Italian to jump out if bed in fright. "MOVE NOW! YOU TOO CANADA! NOW!" the duo ran out, the hangovers long forgotten, into the blinding sun and hopped into the car, ordering the driver to step on it and step on it _now._

* * *

They ran into the building, not stopping until they were the conference room. They stopped just inside the room and tried to catch their breath. Canada looked up and found all the nations staring at them in confusion. _Well, staring at Romano, they can't see me._ Then he heard two people take in a breath and-

"Canada-"

"Romano-"

"_**What are you wearing?!"**_ America and Italy looked at their brothers in morbid curiosity and embarrassment.

Romano glared at them, "The fuck are you-" both nations looked down to be met with a horrifying sight. _They were still wearing the clothes from last night!_ Romano's face heated up and he opened his mouth to let out a string of profanities.

"Fuck." Romano froze and turned to Canada, who had both hands on his mouth with his eyes open wide in shock. That look was the last straw for Romano.

He opened his mouth wide…..

….and laughed.

This wasn't your 'oh ha-ha that's funny' laugh, no, he was in _hysterics._ He clutched his stomach and tears started forming in his eyes.

"Y-you j-just s-s-s-ahhhaaahahahahahahahahas!" he tried to speak but was out of breath due to his whopping laughs. Canada stared at his friend and suddenly cracked a smile. Which turned in to a giggle, which turned into a chuckle until he was laughing just as hard as Romano.

Spain and France watched in awe and jealousy as Romano and Canada tried to pull themselves together. _How can they be so open with each other?_ They both think, unable to hide their envious emotions.

"I'm...going…to…kill…..her." Romano finally choked out between gasps. They finally calmed down enough to realize they were being stared at by all the nations. They both straightened up and blushed furiously. Romano cleared his throat awkwardly and glared at all the nations who caught his eye.

"What are you all still looking at? I have better fucking things to do, so get this damn meeting over with." Everyone quickly turned to America to continue with his presentation. No one was stupid enough to get the Italian angry with them.

Romano saw the empty seat between his brother and Spain. _That damn potato bastardo is sitting with them._ He turned to Canada who seemed to also be having the same problem. America hadn't bothered to save him a seat and the only other available one was next to France. They looked at each other and slowly walked to their seats. Romano silently sat in between his brother and Spain, keeping his eyes trained to the floor and mouth clamped shut. He ignored all of Veneziano's attempts to get his attention.

Canada was blushing bright red but otherwise followed Romano's lead and sat down as well. He peeked from the corner of his eye to find France openly staring at him. He blushed brighter and looked down. He felt his pocket vibrate and took his phone out.

**A: I'll be taking u some lunch and a change of clothes –aloha au ia 'eo, Ailana**

Canada didn't know whether to be happy or fear what Ailana had in store for them next. He looked up to see Romano having a similar reaction; he looked ready to laugh, curse, and punch someone all at once. Canada's mouth twitched and he shook his head.

Spain openly stared at Romano, who seemed to be fighting with himself over something on his phone. It took everything Spain to _not_ tackle him down and take him then and there. The shorts, if you could even call them that, clung to him and didn't look ready to separate. The shirt he was wearing rode up from where he slumped and showed some of his flawless skin. He had one leg crossed over the other, showing off his well toned legs wearing a cute pout on his face that seemed to enhance the image. Spain gulped and averted his eyes, looking toward France who had his arms crossed tightly over his chest and trying not to do anything either. They caught each others' eyes and shared a sympathetic look.

What seemed like hours (but really just 45 minutes) America _finally_ called a lunch break; Romano and Canada all but jumped out of their seat and ran out the room before anyone could stop them. They stopped just inside the entrance to find Ailana waiting for them with a bag.

"Here." She handed them the clothes and they went into the restroom to change. Romano and Canada both sighed in relief when they saw the clothes. _Atleast they cover up everything _(mostly…). They exited the restroom, their stomach rumbling from hunger. They quickly made their way to Ailana and their awaiting lunch.

Spain and France waited impatiently for their loves to return to the conference room.

"_Mon ami_, what are we to do? If zey keep this up, I'm afraid I will 'ave no resistance." France said in his overly dramatic manner.

Spain nodded in agreement, "Lovi has never looked so….so…. _._" Spain shifted a little in his seat. He sighed sadly and put his head on the table. He hadn't spoken o Romano in over a week and everytime he tried, hey would be interrupted by Romano's phone ringing._ Who was that guy with Romano?_ He had never seen the blond tall man, who looked a lot like America, but he looked rather comfortable next to Romano. Soon, the nations walked in and sat down, whispering to each other.

"Did you see what Romano-"

"Who was that guy with-"

"They both looked really _hot_." Both men twitched at the last comment and turned their heads when they heard the door open. France and Spain's eyes widened and they, along with a few other nations stared at Romano and Canada. Romano wore tight white skinny jeans with a red, white, and green studded belt slanted on his waist. A loose shirt that fell off one shoulder, exposing his slender neck and on his shirt were artfully splattered paint blobs of green, white and, red. Canada was also wearing skinny jeans, except his were a deep red, his belt, also slanted, was red and white, the combination set off his pure white shirt, that barely covered his torso (if he were to lift his arms, the shirt would ride up to reveal his midriff) with just four words written on them. _French me I'm Canadian._ They quickly sat down and the meeting progressed without a hitch.

* * *

The meeting finally ended and Romano and Canada left just as fast as they came. Spain sighed and walked out into the parking lot with France to find the third member of their trio waiting for them.

"Prussia, what brings you to America?" Spain said, smiling happily.

"Kesesese, the awesome me has something _interesting_ to show you guys." Prussia said in his usual raspy voice, taking out his phone and waving it around. France and Spain looked at him questionably as they drove back to the hotel they were staying at.

"What iz it zat you wanted to show us, _mon ami?"_ France said curiously as he tossed his jacket on a nearby chair. Prussia sat down on the bed and quickly found the photo.

"I vas at a bar last night and I saw Romano and his friend, Canadia or something, there and I took their picture, check it out!" Prussia held out his phi=one for his two best friends to see. They both gasped and their blood run cold. Canada and Romano had their arms wrapped around each other and were looking into each other's eyes. But what really made Spain angry was the fact that his Lovi was _smiling._ Romano never smiled at him like that and the fact that he was hugging this Canadia or whatever made him bloodthirsty. _Why? Who the hell does this guy think he is? Touching my Lovi-_ Spain's head snapped up and he ran out of the room. France looked after him and stared to panic. _What if he tries something? _France ran out as well, chasing after Spain. America, England, Veneciano, and Germany all watched as the duo ran out of the hotel.

"Ve~, Germany do you think something happened to _fratello_ and Spain?" Germany sighed and shook his head.

"Vhatever it is, it's not our business." Suddenly, England's phone rang he groaned as he checked he I.D.

"What is it you bloody frog?" England asked in an irritated voice.

"Spain…photo…..Canada….kill….need..help." He wheezed between breaths.

"Who's Canada and why does Spain want to kill him?" America's head snapped up and he took the phone from England.

"Where are you guys?" he asked seriously.

"We're somewhere near ze border. Spain's trying to figure out where Canada's house is. I don't know how long I can keep 'im busy." America nodded.

"We'll be there soon." He hung up and gave it back to England. "get in the car, now." He ordered and he drove off, completely bypassing the speed limit. Hey _had_ to get to Canada's house before Spain. Who knew what he was capable of?

* * *

**well... this is crap .-. I had a really hard time thanks to my writers block. so could you all please find it in your hearts to forgive this horrible chapter? i'll try to update soon I promise.**

**till next time~**


End file.
